The present invention relates to disposable absorbent articles. More specifically, the invention relates to a disposable absorbent article, such as a disposable diaper, that includes a pair of back ears and that is designed to be produced at a high speed and yet in a reliable and economical fashion.
Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers are typically made on high speed (i.e., hundreds of products per minute) production lines. When manufacturing articles in this way, it is desirable to produce a product that includes features that provide an attractive product to the caregiver and/or the user and that is effective at containing and absorbing bodily exudates. An example of such features include separately attached ears. In certain aspects, the articles can include a pair of ears extending from the article in the back waist region. In addition, these articles can optionally include a pair of ears extending from the article in the front waist region. The ears can be useful for providing better hip coverage to the wearer. Further, the ears can optionally be stretchable or even elastomeric for improved fit and comfort. Moreover, the ears can include fastening members to keep the article about the hips and waist of the wearer.
While absorbent articles that include features such as separately attached ears or other components can be desirable in certain circumstances, adding components to a mass produced absorbent article can be costly and increase the complexity of the production process thereby potentially creating a speed limitation to the process. Moreover, there is an increasing desire to produce effective absorbent articles very inexpensively keeping in mind the more cost-conscious consumer.
Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article that is configured to be made on a high-speed production line that includes back ears and optionally front ears. Further, there is a need for such an article that is configured to be produced in a very efficient and cost-effective manner. Still further, there is a need for such an article that can be inexpensively made and yet is still pleasing to the wearer and/or caregiver.